Learning To Kill
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: An offshoot of my story Finally Home. Probably won't make sense unless you've read that one! Fan request by Bibi3232. Joker teachers Ollivya how to handle a gun.


**AN: If you haven't read my story Finally Home, this probably won't make sense to you! It's an offshoot from that story, so go check it out!**

The smell of food cooking in the small kitchen woke Joker from his sleep, and the man sat up and stretched with a groan. Swinging his legs off to the side of the bed, he made a face when his feet touched the cool wood. Emerging into the living area and glancing up into the kitchen, he smiled at seeing Harley at the stove and Ollivya sitting at the table.

"Oh! Mornin` puddin!"

"Daddy!"

Giving a soft grunt, as before he could even say good morning, Ollivya had attached herself to his waist with a grin.

"Well, good morning princess."

Grinning when he picked her up, Ollivya found herself back in her chair at the table, with him seated next to her.

"Guess what today is?"

"Hmm…Tuesday?"

At seeing the look on his daughter's face, Joker threw his head back and laughed before reaching over and moving a stray blonde hair out of her face.

"Kidding. I know it's your 8th birthday! I have something very special planned for you after breakfast."

"Ooo! Like what?"

"Nope. Not spoiling the surprise this time, you manipulative girl you."

About that time, Harley came over and sat two plates on the table, one full of bacon, the other with chocolate chip pancakes. Joker lifted his eyebrow at his wife at the pancake choice, and she shrugged.

"What? Livvy wanted chocolate chip pancakes for her birthday breakfast!"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, the three of them shared breakfast before the King and Queen of crime moved into the bedroom to change clothes while Ollivya did the same.

"So what is this surprise you have for her, puddin?"

"I'm going to teach her how to handle a gun."

Seeing the woman freeze for a split second while pulling her pants on, he smiled a bit. Once finished dressing, Harley turned to him, and after a bit of hesitation spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Don't you think she's a bit young?"

"No. Think about who we are, Harls…you know people could try and use her to get to us. She needs to be able to protect herself if she absolutely has to."

"I guess you're right…"

"Don't worry, baby, I'll show her the mechanics and technical shit, and YOU can stress about gun safety. Deal?"

"Deal."

Walking over to his Queen, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She grinned and slipped her arms around his neck, their lips meeting in a brief kiss.

"Mom! Dad! I'm ready!"

The pair pulled apart and chuckled at their daughter's enthusiasm. Exiting the bedroom, the clowns collected their offspring and headed up to the roof, where Joker had set up a make-shift shooting range. When they got there, Ollivya was wished a happy birthday by Johnny, who she hugged in response. Walking over to the table holding a few different types of firearms, Joker made sure they'd been loaded with blanks as he'd instructed, not wanting his daughter to accidentally injure herself or anyone else on the roof.

"Alright princess, c`mere."

Rolling his eyes as she skipped over to him, he knelt down next to her, holding a simple black pistol. Extending it to her, he watched as she just looked at it before looking back up at him.

"I'm going to teach you how to use this, so you can protect yourself if you ever have to."

"Really?"

"Mm hm. First, though, your mother is going to tell you about safety, right Harls?"

"Yup!"

Handing his wife the gun, Joker stepped back and let her explain everything as in depth as she could. When the girl was finally ready to try shooting, the clown moved back over and knelt down behind her, showing her the proper way to hold the weapon.

"Contrary to popular belief, keep both eyes open. Line up your sights, which is this notch here, and that bump down there on the end of the barrel. When they're lined up on what you want to shoot, squeeze the trigger in one fluid motion. No hesitation or you might jerk and screw up your aim."

Johnny sat an empty beer bottle on the edge of the roof and stepped back, leaning against the building next to the door. With her father's aid every now and again, Ollivya aimed at the bottle and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot from the gun and missed the target, causing the girl to grumble and look over at her father.

"It's alright, it takes practice. Try again. This time don't hesitate before you shoot. You're not going to hurt anything up here."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Try again."

Showing impressive patience from a man who normally had none, Joker spent the next hour instructing his daughter on the proper ways to shoot different guns, and didn't stop until she'd hit a target with all of them. Showing preference for the revolver, he made a mental note in the back of his head. When she hit the bottle with the revolver in question, she turned to her father with a giant grin, pride at hitting her target clear on her face.

"Good job, princess, you're learning quickly!"

"This is fun, dad! Thanks for teaching me!"

"Of course."

Smiling as she sat the revolver on the table and turned around to hug him, he hugged her back and kissed her on the temple. As she released him and moved to go back inside, Joker stood up and went about replacing the blanks in his guns with actual bullets. Harley came over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He never paused in changing out the bullets, but turned his head and smirked over his shoulder.

"She really is a mini-you. Prefers the revolver over any other gun she used, and seems to be more proficient with it already."

Laughing, the Queen of crime ducked under his arm and moved to stand in front of him. Distracted from re-loading his purple and gold pistol, he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?"

"I love you, puddin."

"Mm, I love you too."

"We should get back inside and give her the rest of her gifts, dontcha think?"

"Probably a good idea, that is, if she hasn't found them by now."

Finishing up re-loading his gun, Joker slipped an arm around her shoulders, and the pair went back inside so their daughter could enjoy the rest of her birthday gifts.

 **AN: Its short, yes, but this was a fan request made by the lovely Bibi3232. I hope this was up to par for you!**


End file.
